voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Kate Bristol
Dallas, Texas |years_active = 2001 (19 years) |areas_active = New York City Flower Mound |demo = |title1 = Kate Bristol |credited_as = Kate Nget |sex = Female }}Kate Bristol (born Katherine Bristol on May 1, 1990 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actress who works for DuArt Film and Video and Funimation. Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' 'Animation - Dubbing' Gemma Donati *Winx Club (2016) **'Musa' Additional characters *Winx Club (2016) **Shiny (Francesca Rinaldi) **Additional Voices Elena Perino *Regal Academy (2016) **'Ling Ling IronFan' Gemma Donati *World of Winx (2016-2017) ** Musa Additional characters''’ ** BG Character (ep14) '''Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan - Additional Voices *Claymore - Sister (ep15) *Dragon Ball GT - Young Pan (ep34) *Fruits Basket - Child (ep5), Kisa Sohma, Young Yuki, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist - Granddaughter (ep16), Additional Voices *Guilty Crown - Additional Voices *Handa-kun - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Additional Voices *High School DxD - Nii *Kiddy Grade - Kanoe, Little Girl (ep5), Young Foxy Fox (ep4), Young Timothy (ep7), Additional Voices *Luck & Logic - Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid - Class Rep *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Anya Yurievna Cocolova (ep2), Sayo Aisaka/Student No.1 *One Piece - Transponder Snail (ep271), Additional Voices Qu*Ouran High School Host Club - Hina Kamishiro (ep6) *Psycho-Pass - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts - Additional Voices *Sekirei - Kuno *Strike Witches - Lynette Bishop *Strike Witches 2 - Lynette Bishop *Suzuka - Miho Fujikawa *The Future Diary - Tsubaki Kasugano/6th *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files - Kaisei Sato (ep95), Young Kurama (ep46), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie - Kotennyo 'Movies - Dubbing' *One Piece Film: Strong World - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel - Additional Voices *Strike Witches: The Movie - Lynette Bishop *Wolf Children - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring - Sayo Aisaka/Student No.1 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer - Sayo Aisaka/Student No.1 *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Additional Voices *The Future Diary: Redial - Tsubaki Kasugano Dubbing companies and studios *DuArt Film and Video *FuNimation Entertainment *3Beepaudio Characters Musa-icon.png[[|Musa]] in World of Winx (2016-2017) Musa_S7_Profile.png|Musa (season 7) in Winx Club (2016) (DuArt Film and Video) Shiny.png|Shiny (season 7) in Winx Club (DuArt Film and Video) Trivia # N° of VA Tiltles on this WIKI: 38 # N° of dubbing titles on this wiki: 25 # Years active on this: 2004-present Category:New York-Based Dubbing actors Category:Flower Mound-Based Dubbing actors Category:Dallas-Based Dubbing actors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in Flower Mound Category:Dubbing actors that dub in New York Category:Dubbing actors that dub in Texas Category:Dubbing actors that dub in the United States Category:Dubbing actors from the United States Category:Dubbing actors born in the United States Category:American Voice Actors Category:American Dubbing Actors Category:Dubbing Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Winx Club English Voice Actors Category:Dubbing actors in New York Category:Dubbing actors based in New York Category:Dubbing actors of New York Category:3Beep Voice Actors Category:3Beep Dubbing Actors Category:3Beep-Based Voice Actors Category:3Beep-Based Dubbing Actors Category:ADR Writer